


Pour Toi

by FairyFans363



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, It gets really sad, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lonely Chat, Major Character Injury, No Character Death, SADrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyFans363/pseuds/FairyFans363
Summary: “Je mourrais pour toi, ma chérie”That was what he said.So, she whispered, because only him mattered,“Je vivrais pour toi, mon cher”





	Pour Toi

The wind blew softly that night. Ladybug sat near the railings of Eiffel Tower. Her bangs softly fluttered every time the wind came to her direction. It was a bleak day in winter. In three weeks, Christmas would come. Ladybug had finished her patrol since long ago, she started earlier this day since the later she started, the colder she got. Thirty minutes before this, she just started to head home, only to find Chat’s locator blinked on her yoyo compact. Her partner was out somewhere and from the lazy movement of his locator, it seemed like he decided to take a stroll. So she abandoned her initial plan and went to Eiffel Tower instead. A little chat (Ladybug mentally sighed. That was one unintentional pun) with her kitty would be nice.

After some time, she heard it. The tell-tale of soft landing on the platform not far from where she sat. She smiled to herself.

“Good evening, mon coeur” Chat cooed from behind.

Ladybug turned her head and shook it fondly, “Incorrigible as always, I see, that flirtatious talking of yours, _Chaton_ ”

Chat grinned and padded softly to her side, sitting beside her, “Ah, but I do not tell lies, My Lady. What are you if not my heart?”

Ladybug scoffed, “I am your partner, Chat”

Chat smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while leaning towards her, “And what difference does that make?”

“Plenty. You can’t just tell people that they’re your heart”

“I do not tell ‘people’, My Lady. I only have one heart and I give it to you since the first time I met you”

Groaned in fond exasperation, Ladybug shoved Chat on his nose, making her partner grinned. After all, he loved to annoy his Lady. Her responses were usually cute.

“Anyway, Chat, should we make plans for our patrol? I mean, Christmas will soon be here. Do you have anything to propose? Maybe a schedule?”Ladybug asked.

Silence greeted her. She raised her eyebrows and turned her head towards her partner who sat silently beside her. Chat fiddled with his fingers (or claws?) and had a quite sombre look on his face at the moment.

“Chat…?”

Then he turned his head and smiled at her with the smile that did not reach his eyes. She frowned at him and suddenly his smile dropped. A wary expression painted on his face, even his cat ears drooped. He knew better than to fake a smile around his lady.

“Yes, My Lady?” he asked.

“I asked. Do you have anything to propose for our patrol schedule these days? It’s almost Christmas” she re-asked her question.

Then he wore that sombre look again, this time with a tiny smile tugging on his lips. He shook his head, “I have none, My Lady. Please do adjust patrol to your schedule. I can cover any day that you can’t make it for yours.”

Ladybug stilled. It was not only his words were unbelievable (really? Would it be possible for anyone to not have anything scheduled for Christmas?), but also his expression that worked like a stab to her heart. It was as if, he was used to it, yet at the same time, he wished that he was not. It was a very lonely acceptance which shone from his every feature. So, before she changed her mind, she tugged Chat’s arm and opened her arms.

Chat’s eyes widened, “My Lady?”

“Come here you stupid cat. Let me hug you,” she said.

A little bit hesitant, Chat scooted to Ladybug, who rolled her eyes impatiently and tugged her partner forward. She wrapped her arms around Chat and scratched behind his faux-cat ears. Only then he melted to her and purred, wrapped his arms loosely around her.

“I hate it when you’re lonely,” she said.

“I’m not. I never said so.”

Ladybug scoffed, “I can read you like an open book, _Chaton_. Don’t lie”

Chat nuzzled his face to Ladybug’s neck and hummed, “My Lady cares for me that much”

Silence engulfed before then Chat murmured so soft as if Ladybug had not meant to hear it, “Je mourrais pour toi, ma chérie. Tu es gentil envers moi. Je ne mérite pas”

Ladybug did not answer that. She felt her cheeks blush. Because really? Her partner just swore that he would die for her. She tightened her hug as she chanted _no, no, no don’t you dare for me, you stupid cat_ and let Chat do the same to her. Her mind screamed that Chat definitely deserves the world and more. Her chivalrous, kind-hearted, yet lonely crime-fighting partner. Earlier before Chat came, she only wanted to share a word or two with her partner. Maybe bantered a little bit in their casual Ladybug and Chat Noir style. She had asked adjustment to patrol schedule since she thought that it seemed fitting for her to ask her partner about it. But it seemed, she took the wrong route and there was no way, NO WAY, she would let her kitty be lonely without even giving him a piece of comfort like a hug or two.

“Maybe we could arrange a Christmas picnic, ”Ladybug said. Trying to both ease out the heavy conversation and cheer up her kitty. Also trying to make herself forget about Chat’s statement that kept ringing inside her head. _Je mourrais pour toi, ma chérie_. She inhaled a deep breath, steadying her nerves.

It took a few moments before Chat reacted. She held back a giggle when she felt Chat’s cat ears perked up and he pulled himself back to see her eyes-to-eyes,

“Christmas picnic?”

“I’d love to call it a Christmas party but with only two people, I think Christmas picnic would be fitting”

The childish pure glee on both of his eyes made her heart flutter. He smiled genuinely, his features seemed to brighten up for a while, before it suddenly halted,

“But…don’t you have anything to do during Christmas, bugaboo?”

“I’d have all day for my family, Chat. Why won’t I give all my night to you?”

“Are you sure? You must be tired by then”

Ladybug ruffled Chat’s hair, “I’m sure, _Chaton._ Now, just be happy and start thinking a gift for our gift exchange”

At that time, Ladybug did not even mind if she had to drag her body out of her room on Christmas night to meet Chat Noir, if that what made her partner smiled like that.

***

Alya watched her bestfriend with concern that morning. Marinette had come late, as per usual, to class. But this time, it was clear that she was late because she was exhausted. So during lunch break, Alya nudged her sleepy bestfriend,

“Girl, what’s wrong with you?”

Marinette blinked hard, trying to focus, before she answered Alya’s question, “Not gettin’ much sleep”

“Why? I mean, you did leave pretty early from our study session yesterday after all. I thought you’re going to rest”

“Nah, I got a late-night inspiration and just can’t get it off my head”

Alya shook her head and shrugged, “Just make sure you’re awake for the rest of school, okay? I’m going to go to the cafe near the school with Nino today, and sunshine child got a photoshoot so he ain’t coming. You coming?”

Marinette waved her hand absent-mindedly before went back to her bag, dozed off. Alya rolled her eyes and left her bestfriend at class, mentally reminding herself to get Marinette a coffee. Marinette pulled out her pigtails which she had accidentally tied too tight and trying to sleep. She did not lie to Alya. It was true. She went back from patrol past midnight and went straight to her desk, sketching out a Christmas gift for Chat. There were plenty designs sketched out on her sketchbook but Marinette had not yet found the suitable one. After all, it was a gift for her kitty. Her precious crime-fighting partner. She had to choose with utmost care. What would her kitty need the most? And those were the things that kept her wide awake until three in the morning. She felt her eyes drooped before being washed away to a slumber.

.

.

.

.

“Nette….”

“Marinette….”

“Marinette…”

“Marinette!”

Upon hearing someone called her name (for God knows how many times already), Marinette’s eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times, registering her surroundings. She was indeed still in class. It was nearly the time when the bell rang, judging from the noise. It was when she turned her head to her right that she saw the one who wake her up.

Adrien Agreste stood beside her. His green eyes twinkled and his lips tugged in a wide grin. He wore a black button up and grey slacks, probably from his recent photo shoot, and still holding his bag.

“Wh-what is it, Adrien?”Marinette asked, unconsciously realized that she did not stutter as much when she was sleep-deprived.

“Nothing. Just doing you a favour. The bell will ring in about….”

‘RRRRRRRRIIIIIINGGGGGG!!!!’ ‘RRRRRRRIIIIIINGGGG!!!’ ‘RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINGGG!!!!’ Three sharp rings cut Adrien’s sentence in the middle. Marinette groaned while Adrien’s smile did nothing but grew wider.

“Your welcome anyway. Don’t want you to be Ms Mendeleiv’s object of wrath now, do we?”Adrien said easily, leaving Marinette who was still blinking sleepily, to slip behind his own desk in front of her.

It was only when Alya ran into the class, with a coffee held in her hand, that Marinette finally regained all of her scattered nine souls (Marinette internally groaned. She spent too much time with Chat). The ravenette sipped her coffee gratefully as she eyed Alya who scrolled her Instagram.

“Mufflers?”Marinette asked.

Alya shot her eyebrows upwards, “Yes. For my mother. Her muffler is already frayed. I’m thinking of getting her a new one. You know, for Christmas. Also, I saw the news that the weather is going to be colder as it goes to year-end. Can’t have my mother freezing when she goes to work, can I?”

Marinette blinked. Her mind buzzed after Alya mentioned the news about the possibility of colder days in the near future. Last night’s conversation with her partner replayed inside her head.

_I asked. Do you have anything to propose for our patrol schedule these days? It’s almost Christmas_

_._

_._

_._

_I have none, My Lady. Please do adjust patrol to your schedule. I can cover any day that you can’t make it for yours._

She blinked again. Chat offered to patrol for her share. Chat would have to patrol alone when she can’t. Chat would be alone at Christmas. In Christmas when the weather would be colder than now. That would mean, Chat would freeze in Christmas. Marinette shook her head. No. She could not let her kitty freeze now, could she? She knew what she would give to him.

***


End file.
